


red side of the moon

by ssnazziest



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: GOOD MORNING KUROKEI NATION, M/M, mention of wataei because I believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssnazziest/pseuds/ssnazziest
Summary: In which Keito Hasumi fears the depth of romance, but learns to take a dive into the unknown.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	red side of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi kurokei Fans

Keito had always liked to write.

Even as a child, he wrote fantastical stories. Stories where he was the protagonist. Stories that reflected the manga he idolized; it was always easier to imagine you lived within a grand world rather than face reality. Besides, by continuously writing he kept his mind sharp.

As he grew, the habit of writing integrated itself into his passion of becoming a mangaka. The stories played out on paper, a reflection of his deepest desires. It became an escape of some sort. The power to write and project himself onto a different universe pulled him through plenty of difficult nights.

This is where the problem arose; as Keito was a talented writer, he was also a truthful soul. Any fantasy, deeply rooted or not, would seep inconspicuously into his works. Oftentimes, these fantasies were overly childish. Though his works never (willingly) entered the company of someone else’s gaze, the mere existence of them were enough to frighten Keito.

At the age of 18, Keito still struggles with this... Issue. He has matured in most departments, yet his childish fantasies will not leave him alone. He simply cannot create without blurring the lines between fiction and reality.

Sighing, Keito sits behind his desk and grabs his trustworthy pen. He’s had a long, tedious day, and just wants to draw in peace. No more stress, no more thoughts, just the quiet serenity of a pen against paper. Today he aimed to draw a simple landscape. Nothing difficult, just nice scenery. A calming activity to clear his mind.

That _was_ the intention, however his mind cannot focus properly. It keeps drifting back to a certain topic, one that plagues his mind frequently.

Kuro Kiryu.

_‘Danna, I made ya’ something for winter.’ Kuro says, handing him a gift box. ‘It’s nothing much, but since I’ve been learning how to crochet, I thought I’d make somethin’ nice for ya’, as a thank you of some sort.’ He smiles._

_‘Ah, thank you Kiryu. But what for?’ Keito responds back, grateful but confused._

_‘Nothin’ in particular. Just take it.’_

_Opening the present, Keito is met with a pile of fabric. A scarf, he deducts as he pulls it out of the box. It’s a homemade red scarf, with green accents. Although it’s apparent that Kuro has not yet mastered the art of crochet, the scarf is still quite well made._

_‘Kiryu, how thoughtful of you...! Thank you so much, I’ll cherish it until the end of my days.’ Keito immediately puts the scarf on, a genuine smile on his face._

_‘Aw, it was nothin’ Danna. No need to be so dramatic though!” He scratches his neck, a faint tint of red on his cheeks._

With his cheek in his hand, Keito allows himself one private smile.

This scene from last week still plays in his mind, repeatedly, like some sort of song stuck in his head. Keito was not used to such thoughtfulness being directed towards him. He can’t forget the smile on Kuro’s face, or the softness of the scarf, or the warmth in his chest...

Ah! Yet again, the thought of Kuro distracted him from his work! This was becoming a reoccurring issue; These juvenile feelings continuously throw his mind off track.

Though, to elaborate on that thought, he probably should make Kuro something as a thank you gift. An act of such thoughtfulness should not go unrewarded.

Flipping the page in his sketchbook, he begins a different drawing.

—

“Danna, is that you?” Kuro questions, looking up from his sewing machine.

“Good afternoon, Kiryu. I have something to give you.” Keito stands next to where Kuro is sitting, rummaging in his bag.

Looking up expectantly, Kuro is met with a piece of paper. Examining its contents, there is a drawing of himself on it.

“Did you draw this, Hasumi? It’s amazing!” He exclaims, looking up at Keito.

“Yes, I did. I attempted a more realistic style this time, since you brought that up with my prior drawing.” Keito stands a little straighter, proud of his drawing.

“Haha, well I appreciate the thought. But why did ya’ suddenly decide to make me this?” He questions, then looks a little worried. “Not that I don’t like it! Just wonderin’.”

“Consider it a ‘thank you’ for the scarf you gave me. I couldn’t let your act of good faith go unappreciated.” He unconsciously reaches for the scarf, which he’s wearing. “Ah, by the way, this scarf is masterfully made, Kiryu. I’ve been wearing it all day, and not once have I felt a chill.”

Kuro smiles wide. “I’m glad! I wasn’t sure if it would be warm, so I’m glad my lil’ attempt worked out. I made it special for Danna, after all!” Overjoyed, Kuro stands up and wraps Keito into a tight hug.

Keito falls silent, embarrassment overriding his logic. Kuro pulls back and looks worried.

“Danna? You’re red as a tomato, are ya’ alright?”

“Uh...” Keito short-circuits for a second, then adjusts his glasses. “Ah! I forgot I have unattended business, please excuse me!” He shuffles out of the room quickly, leaving Kuro in confusion.

Walking briskly towards the student council room (and passing by many confused faces), Keito finally makes it to safety and shuts the door behind him.

Allowing himself a moment of weakness, he holds his face in his hands and sighs. How could he submit to weakness so easily? Do these feelings control him so?

“Hmm~? Keito, is that you?” Eichi calls from his desk, looking at Keito strangely.

“E-Eichi!” Keito bursts out, startled. “I had not realized you were here, please excuse my intrusion.” He regains his composure, moving in front of the bookshelf.

“You look as if you’ve seen a ghost! What happened?” He chuckles a little, amused at Keito’s appearance.

“I apologize, I was merely flustered... But I have recovered since then. I will be taking my leave now.” Keito tries to walk out, regretting how he went from one awkward situation to another.

“Now, no need to rush so quickly! I’m even more curious than before.” Keito winces, knowing there’s no way to get out of this one.

“I had a quick meeting with Kiryu about unit activities, that’s all. Nothing to get excited about.”

“Is that where you got that scarf from?” Eichi points to the garment on Keito’s neck, causing him to make a sheepish face. “Haha, I know that look... You’re head over heels, aren’t you Keito?”

“That’s—incorrigible! Don’t confuse my display as one of such juvenile reasons!” He defensively replies, looking like a deer in headlights.

“No need to be so ‘tsundere’ about it~!” He laughs again, earning a scowl. “Ah, in other words, what are you going to do about this affection?”

Finally dropping the act, Keito resigns and sighs. “Truthfully, I’m—unsure. I’ve been stuck in this rut for some time now and I...” He stops, unable to verbalize his thoughts. “Eichi, what would you do?”

“Hmm... Let me consider...” Eichi rubs his chin, brainstorming. “So Kiryu-kun is a straightforward kind of guy, right? He’s really blunt and honest, always wearing his heart on his sleeve.” Keito nods, agreeing with the quick analysis.

“Aha, How about a nice gift?” He snaps his fingers. “That’s what I did, Wataru loved it.”

“I already gave him a gift...” Keito sighs.

“Mm, okay... Oh! You love to draw, and you love to write! Why don’t you bring out “Mizuhanome-sensei” and write a lovely little letter for him?”

“Don’t refer to me by that,” He scowls. “But that idea could potentially have merit. I will consider this later; Thank you Eichi.”

—

Reaching for his bag, Kuro notices something strange hiding in the front pocket. A small envelope hangs out, decorated with Kuro’s name in bold letters. Unsure of who could’ve placed it there, he picks up the letter and tears it open.

_‘Dear Kiryu,_

_You may be wondering “what is this letter doing here?”, and for that you are justified. I wrote this to you for the sole purpose of clarity. I don’t believe I could verbalize the words I have written here to your face, and I wanted to be as direct as possible. It is infinitely easy to write your thoughts out on paper, and I figured I owe it to you. You, who has always been kind, thoughtful, and everything I wish I were. You, who is my unitmate, and my friend. Someone who I can fall back on no matter what._

_I believe I should come out and say it honestly: the regard I hold for you far exceeds the limits of friendship. My apologies for not saying this sooner, but I feared the repercussions. I still do, and that’s why you are receiving this confession on a thin piece of paper. I can't bring myself to tell you face to face—in fact, I dread what will happen after you read this letter. Perhaps that makes me a coward. However, as I said before, I owe this to you. I cannot continue to take advantage of your friendship like this, knowing I’m benefiting from it in... Romantic terms._

_I always let you call me “Danna”, not because I didn’t think much of it, but because I thought too much of it. I liked the way it felt, the possibility that you could somehow mean “husband” from it. I know you do not, this is simply a sick fantasy from my end, but the possibility alone is enough to string me on. When we form as Akatsuki—You, Kanzaki, and I, it feels like home. It feels like family._

_Kiryu—No, Kuro, my regard by no means must be reciprocated by you. It is my duty to be truthful towards you, and the rest is completely up to you. You do not have to acknowledge my feelings. We could even cut off the friendship if you so desire—if this is uncomfortable for you. No matter what decision you make, know that I still respect you as a person, as a unitmate, and as a friend._

_There is a Buddhist saying: “Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.” I could no longer hold this secret from you, out of guilt. It has begun to eat at my soul. Please, if you choose to disregard this letter, throw it away and I will never bring it up again. If you wish to stay friends, I will do just that. No matter what, I don’t want to lose you. You are the rock I lean upon._

_If you wish to discuss this further, meet me in the practice room after school. I will be there._

_-Keito Hasumi’_

-

“Kiryu?” Keito calls from the back of the room, distracted from the book he was reading.

“Danna,” Kuro replies, looking down at the chair Keito was sitting in. “I read your letter.” An air of tension surrounds the two.

“Ah, yes. Was there anything you wanted to.. Discuss?” Keito winces a bit, fearing what could be said.

“Honestly, ya’ didn’t have to write all that. You could’ve just told me, ‘cause I feel the same way.” Kuro says, so nonchalant that Keito has to do a double take.

“...Huh?”

“All ya’ had to do was ask. I thought it was pretty obvious.” He laughs a little, walking up next to Keito. Putting his hand on his shoulder, he squats down and looks Keito straight in the eyes. “Don’t worry, I love ya’ too.”

“O-oh, that’s... good...!” Keito struggles to piece words together, ecstatic at this outcome.

“Haha, is that all ya’ have to say?” Kuro teases.

“No, of course not, I just…” Keito inwardly prepares for his next question, unsure if he can go through with it, “Kuro, can I—“ Grabbing Kuro’s face, Keito abandons all reservations and leans forward. Kuro meets him in the middle.

“Ya’ satisfied now, Danna?” Kuro laughs.

“More than you could know.”


End file.
